


Return the Favor

by rosesandspades713



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, get ready to sin kids, hoo boy, okay maybe a little plot but pretty much no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As lazy as he is when it comes to chores, Sans is surprisingly considerate in bed. </p>
<p>You just want to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So the response from my first fic has been way more overwhelming than I anticipated (it actually exists), and this time I decided to try something new. Very new, to me.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

As lazy as he is when it comes to chores, Sans is surprisingly considerate in bed.

Tonight is no exception. His fingers work you hard and gentle, fast and slow. Within five minutes you’re bucking into his hand, scrabbling at anything to gain purchase ― the sheets, his jacket, the back of his neck. Finally, you can’t hold it in anymore and you let go, disconnected from reality, your mind blank but for your pleasure.

As you come back down, you see Sans smiling down at you. You pull him down next to you and whisper in his ear. “Your turn.”

You don’t know why you thought it would work this time. It hadn’t worked every other time you tried. No matter what you did, Sans wouldn’t let you return the favor. And he wouldn’t even tell you why. He just brushed it off like it was nothing.

“Not tonight, babe.” He pushes the hair out of your eyes. “Besides,” he says as you let out a yawn. “You’re too tired.”

You try to retort but you interrupt yourself with another yawn. Sans chuckles and presses his mouth to your forehead before pushing himself off the bed. “’Night, sweetheart.”

You drift off to sleep before you can respond.

* * *

 

When you open your eyes again, it’s still dark outside. You lie there, wondering why you’re awake until you hear it. Heavy breathing from behind you, punctuated with low grunting.

Rolling over to your other side, you find yourself facing a sight that is…surprising, to say the least.

Sans is there, facing away from you. He’s shaking the bed (this must have been what woke you up), rocking back and forth. He isn’t facing completely away from you; from where you’re lying, you can see something bright blue emerging from his pelvis. When you realize what it is, you gasp out loud.

Sans whips his head around. There is a flash of blue in his left eye before the room goes dark again, and there is nothing sticking out from his pelvis.

“Shit babe, did I wake you?” he says, his voice breathy, as if he’s panicking. You push yourself up to lean against the pillows.

“Sans?” you start, unsure if you want to ask the question and unsure if you want the answer. “What was that?”

“What was what?” he says, nervously laughing. He’s trying to pass it off as nothing, as usual. But you can tell he knows he’s not getting out of it this time.

You take his hand in yours, giving it a small squeeze. “Sans,” you whisper, repositioning yourself so you straddle his hips. “Please show me.”

You see a tinge of blue in his cheeks and a flash of blue in his eye, and then the room is lit with a glowing blue hue. There it is again, right in front of you. Gingerly, you brush a finger down its length.

Sans shudders at your touch, and you know exactly what to do. Leaning forward, you open your mouth and slide it over the tip.

His breath hitches and he moves to say something, but you let your tongue dance over his member and his words turn into a moan. As you work, you feel something stirring in the pit of your stomach. You slide off of him, and when you’re gone he thrusts his hips in the air, a small grunt escaping him. You lightly push him down onto the bed and position yourself over him. Before he can move, you lower yourself down, gasping with pleasure as your cavity is truly filled for the first time. When you reach his base, you look at him expectantly. You can’t do this all by yourself.

Taking the hint, Sans slowly lifts himself off of the bed, sending his cock even deeper into you. You bite back a cry of surprise and instead start pulsing up and down, creating a rhythm with Sans. The pressure deep inside you is building, and your breath is shallow and ragged. Looking down at Sans, you see his face scrunched up in concentration, his cheeks as blue as you’ve ever seen them.

You have never loved a sight so much in your entire life.

The two of you manage this for another minute before Sans releases inside you mid-thrust, his hips crashing back down on the mattress. Feeling his fluids within you pushes you off of the edge and you let out a moan as you come that sounds something like ‘Sans’.

You stay there for a minute, your whole world the space between Sans and you. Eventually you slide off of him and lay next to him on the bed, still breathing hard. His left eye blinks and the room is dark again.

“Hey.” Sans runs a bony hand through your hair, his forehead touching yours.

“Hey,” you answer, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“That was…” he begins.

“Perfect,” you finish for him. He doesn’t say anything as you pull him closer. “Why were you hiding that from me?”

He lets out a breath. “I thought…I thought you’d be afraid.”

You laugh quietly and run your hand along his clavicle. “I could never be afraid of you.”

He closes his eyes. For a moment you think he’s sleeping but then he whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you murmur back. “Thanks for letting me return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO THAT'S THAT, EVERYBODY!
> 
> I really appreciate everyone who looked at or gave me kudos for my other fic. I guess this was kind of a present for that?
> 
> Anyway. I'm done sinning for today.


End file.
